Olor de Verano
by Lucy Jano
Summary: Elia extraña Dorne, el calor y el agua de las piscinas, los juegos infantiles y cierta amistad con un caballero blanco. Arthur Dayne/Elia Martell.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, pues todo es de George Martin. La escritura para mí es una afición, un placer, un pasatiempo. Ni un solo céntimo cae en mi bolsillo.

Esta historia pertenece al reto nº 6_ Pairings arriesgados_ del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**.

* * *

**I**

* * *

Aunque muchos sean incapaces de creerme, no es fácil adaptarse a la Fortaleza Roja. Lejos del lujo —o mejor dicho, conviviendo con él— hay demasiadas miradas y el doble de susurros, ponzoñosos y mentirosos, que a veces logran destruir a la mente más férrea en lo que tarda un pajarillo en batir sus alas. Precisamente así los llaman a los que trabajan para la Araña, ese hombre afable por fuera y podre por dentro. Si hay algo que tengo con Rhaegar son largas charlas sobre libros y destructores del reino, las únicas cosas que parecen abundar en su mente. Jamás me confiesa sus más bizarros miedos ni me hace partícipe de aquello que está tramando contra el Rey. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que tampoco deseo saberlo, ya que lo único que conseguiría sería meterme de lleno a mí y a mis hijos en un pozo oscuro donde sólo se oyese el trinar entrometido de los pajaritos.

Por suerte, cada vez que se va a Refugio Estival a hacerle el amor a su eterna melancolía, deja unas cuantas espadas para defenderme. El frufrú de la capa blanca contra armadura y pantalones me es de sobra conocido. Me sigue a todas partes, como cuando éramos niños. Al principio me hacía gracia recordar esas cosas tan infantiles, propias de una doncella atolondrada y no de una princesa dorniense. Un día le pregunté si recordaba cuando lo empujaba a las piscinas de los Jardines del Agua, cómo le empapaba el cabello rubio y cómo me agarraba por la cintura en venganza, alzándome del suelo y haciéndome girar un par de veces hasta reírnos como los críos que éramos. Él me sonrió, en una mueca poco ensayada, fruto del tiempo mudo y obediente y para mí fue suficiente.

Al menos, por ahora, suficiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

* * *

Los Siete podrían volver a dejarse caer, poner los pies en la tierra o hacer que me tragase. Me recuerda los años de infancia vividos en los que deseaba meter las manos bajo sus faldas, arrancárselas de un tirón y besar sus labios oscuros y carnosos. Me recuerda, y lo hace clavando su mirada en mí para descontrolarme, nuestras pieles desnudas bajo el sol de Dorne en los Jardines del Agua. Me recuerda a cuando no había jurado practicar el celibato, cuando era un hombre libre repleto de sueños sobre honor y caballería. Todavía los tengo, pero a su lado palidecen y van mermando. Si fuese otra mujer, no me importaría tanto. Lewyn, su tío, yace con una hermosa dorniense; pero Elia Martell es la cónyuge del príncipe al que obedezco, del príncipe al que considero mi amigo. Simplemente sería desleal posar mis manos sobre los pechos de su esposa y gozarla hasta arrancar mi nombre de esos labios.

Está hablándome sobre algo cuya importancia es mínima en este mismo instante. Pongo la espalda recta y la sigo determinado a cumplir con mis responsabilidades, por mucho que me cueste. Evoco el cántico que solía recitar mi madre en Campoestrella para librarme de todas las emociones indeseadas. Es lo que yo vendría considerando el antítesis de la lujuria; sin embargo, el «madre gentil, fuente de toda piedad, salva a nuestros hijos de la guerra y la maldad» no surte el efecto deseado y me encuentro nuevamente mirando sus pechos con avidez. Ella también se da cuenta, porque hace rato que se ha dado la vuelta y sin dudas me ha observado perpleja murmurar oraciones religiosas. Ríe ante mí. Suave, dulce, tierna.

Se da la vuelta, ocultándome todas sus virtudes, por lo que me contento con verla delante de mí, grabando en mi mente todos sus movimientos. Frente a la puerta de su alcoba me indica que pase dentro con ella, lo cual es poco procedente.

—Los Capas Blancas hacen guardia ante las puertas, princesa —le recuerdo estúpidamente. Por supuesto que lo sabe, no soy nadie para decirle tal cosa.

—¿Y si alguien me atacase dentro, Ser Arthur? ¿Cómo me protegeríais? —Responde ella con una sonrisa.— Las doncellas dicen que la Fortaleza está llena de pasadizos ocultos.

Me cuadro y entro siguiendo su estela, cerrando los ojos y maldiciendo mi suerte.

Maldigo y me insulto el tiempo suficiente como para no sentirme sucio, pero todo esto se me olvida cuando posa su frente sobre mi mentón y me arranca un suspiro.

—En agradecimiento por vuestros servicios —susurra. Acaricia mi rostro y deposita un cálido beso en la orilla de mi boca, arrebatándome cualquier vestigio de cordura.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

* * *

El sol arde contra el cielo azul por primera vez en muchos días. Así brillaba en Dorne habitualmente, con esa intensidad fiera que te secaba la boca. Noto a mi protector más callado que de costumbre, distante y distraído. Calculo que en unos días volverá mi esposo, ya que no suele ausentarse más de una luna. A decir verdad, ambos se parecen bastante. Los dos tienen el pelo rubio plateado y los ojos de color violeta; sin embargo, ahí termina su gran semejanza. Rhaegar no es mal amante, aunque regido por el deber y no por el placer, pero no tiene nada que hacer contra un dorniense. Sé que mi tío frecuenta aún a una vieja amiga y compañera de cama, ¿Arthur Dayne será como él? Su incómoda pose de Guardia Real me dice que no.

Lo he hecho coger la costumbre de guardarme dentro de mis aposentos con la ridícula excusa de un ataque interno. Él obedece, como siempre, satisfaciendo mis deseos. Al fin y al cabo, yo soy la princesa de los Siete Reinos y él es mi capa blanca, por lo que _debe_ satisfacer todos ellos.

—Ser Arthur —llamo. Hace tiempo que no soy traviesa, apenas recuerdo cómo era.— Ayudadme con el vestido.

Sus manos temblorosas, impropias de un duro guerrero, me desatan las lazadas traseras y la seda cae hasta el suelo abrazándome los pies. Aparta la mirada rápidamente y me pregunta algo sobre un baño y unas sirvientas. «Los Dioses son buenos», me digo.

—¡Qué calor! —Exclamo.— Me siento como si estuviese en Lanza del Sol de nuevo.

Avanzo hacia él, sonriendo. Permanece con la mirada baja, conteniéndose. No es el primer hombre que veo así. Me divierten.

—Hacedme un favor —le digo poniendo una mano en la blanca armadura.— Con este sofoco es imposible salir y aquí dentro, junto a la cama, es tan difícil aguantar...

—¿Aguantar el qué, princesa? —Si los bardos compusieran una canción sobre este glorioso día, lo llamarían _El día en el que el guardia picó el anzuelo_.

—La soledad es un sentimiento demasiado imponente, Ser.

Le quito el guante con rapidez, antes de que se de cuenta de lo que está pasando, y guío su mano hacia mi interior. Estoy lo suficientemente húmeda como para que sus dedos rocen mi sexo y deseen vibrar en él. Nuestras miradas se encuentran en todo momento, cómplices como antaño. Incluso soy capaz de oler el verano constante de mi tierra en su caballo plateado. Al principio con timidez, luego ganando terreno. Me arrincona contra la fría pared de piedra y juega largo rato conmigo, tal y como yo he hecho con él los últimos días. Gimo incoherencias en su oído y nuestros alientos se fusionan media docena de veces antes de que su mano me lleve hasta el límite del placer, de la imprudencia, del más lascivo de los placeres humanos.

Sonrío, agarrada a su espalda y él sólo atina a posarme con suavidad sobre la cama besando lentamente mis pechos.

—Gracias —murmuro exhausta.— Oh, Arthur...


End file.
